Unexpected Event
by ShadedFangirl
Summary: We follow the life of Yoshiki Kishinuma whose life has been nothing but hard thanks to people, however when a turn of unexpected events occur can he find his heart to forgive those who have hurt him the most? And can he let people he hardly know in his life so easily? Read and you will find out.
1. A Unusual Blonde

**A/N: I really wanted to try a 'proper' story this time rather than my fluffy fanfics (although I still love the fluff) so this is a little different, but no worries Ayushiki will feature in this EVENTUALLY. I don't want to give away too much about the plot but let's just say the whole story of Corpse Party never happened and this is some alternate universe, with the characters of which I do not own.**

Chapter One: A Unusual Blonde

A tall bleach blonde figure was sorting out the dishevelled display in the store he worked at, being nine in the afternoon the only source of light he had was from the ceiling's lights.

"Kishinuma? You can go home now, thanks for staying over time… again. I will not forget this when it comes to your next payment" The much older gentleman said behind the till smiling softly at the young presence.

Yoshiki Kishinuma was the tall blonde figure he had sharp grey coloured eyes with a strong jaw line making him overall quite attractive, he was only 17 years old which was unusual the way he lived his life. Most people his age would be at out with friends parting or at home with their parents on a Saturday evening. Since his parents and him practically never see one another anymore since they kicked him out at the young age of 15 and Yoshiki hardly ever attending school to even make acquaintances he preferred to consider himself a loner.

"Oh, thank you Mr Yamada!" Yoshiki yelled whist grapping his worn out jacket that was actually part of his school uniform, the blonde boy didn't have many clothes so he wore his school uniform most of the time when in public.

"No problem, see you tomorrow."

"Bye." He replied cheerfully as he made his way out of the music store. The air was bitter making him shiver slightly, the area was dimly lit making it hard to see where he was going. However once his eyes adjusted, the boy walked towards the direction of his 'cosy' rundown apartment. The majority of the people that Yoshiki walked past had their necks titled to view their phones, the boy who wore the worn out blazer couldn't help but envy those people. Yoshiki didn't own a phone. Which was once again unusual for someone his age but he didn't talk to anyone so he found the object useless and preferred to save his money on groceries or on bills.

His eyes met his apartment from the outside, which looked a lot worse than it did on the inside, he then made his way to the door. 'Fuck.' His eyes widened from shock at the sight of his lock being smashed into, and his front door cracked open a little, he tapped the door creeping into his home to 'catch the fucker' Gazing around his eyes widened again as the apartment was exactly the way he left it, as the boy was expecting at least some sort of indication of looting. 'That's odd-'

_TWACK._

Opening his heavy eyelids, the blonde with a brutal headache tried to focus his blurry vision to make out the environment around him. All he could gather were some sounds of a car's engine, the muffled sound of a man and what sounded like a woman having an argument. Once he gained vision it verified that he was in what looked like a back of a truck 'I've been kidnapped, well that's something for the bucket list.' He chuckled a bit, which only made his brutal headache attack his brain once more. Shifting his arms and legs to try and stand up he realised they were bandaged together that restrained any movement, looking down he noticed that it was black elasticated rope that looked too strong to even cut though. Giving up on moving he stared at the ceiling of the vehicle getting lost in his thoughts.

Yoshiki's attitude was a lot calmer than anyone else who would have been in his situation because he really didn't care about what happened to himself as everyone else in his life did the same thing, his family never even bothered to contact him and his school he rarely attended did nothing to support him. The vehicle came to a halt making the blonde's posture freeze upright, the slam of car doors shutting and the rhythm of two human's footsteps approached the bottom half of the van.

Yoshiki's eyes glared at the back of the van ready to make intimidating eye contact to whoever these people were. The dark environment filled with light, as the back door raised immediately Yoshiki's pupils shrunk and his glare only hardened when he laid eyes upon his kidnappers.

**A/N: Tell me what you think...**


	2. A Unwanted Encounter

Chapter Two: A Unwanted Encounter

"Mum? Da-Isao?" Yoshiki's voice trembled in both shock and anger, what were his parents doing?

"Yoshiki…I'm sorry but you left me no choice." Yoshiki father trembled in both apologetic and in hurt as his son called him by his first name.

"What the fuck? Why?" Yoshiki's voice only increased in anger and volume the longer he saw his family.

"We need you for the 'business'" His father said whilst walking over to his son and untying his restraints a little cautiously as he fairly knew his son was capable to knock him to the ground. Isao knew it himself that he probably deserved a good beating after disowning his son and leaving him homeless.

Yoshiki felt his limbs tense as his father approached him and his fists clenched as his father's hand made contact with his feet and hands to untie the ropes, immediately Yoshiki stood up to look down at his father rage filling in his eyes from all the things he's been though due to his parents disowning him.

"You think you have the right to ask for my help. After all the crap I have been though because of you. Asking me for help, sounds like some sort of joke." Yoshiki's words were said with the sting of reality, venom that built up for 2 years spewed out in his vocabulary creating a tense and depressing atmosphere.

"We know you don't want to carry the family business but we have no other choice to force you."  
Yoshiki's stare only got harsher as Isao explained for him being here.

"I have a human right to live the way I want to. All you have ever been is something that abuses my right." Again Yoshiki's words stinging Isoa's expression.

"I'm afraid, we can't let you leave until you carry out the mission."

"Why can't you get someone else, the cooperation must have at least thousands of other candidates by now." Yoshiki walked away from his father feeling sick of his presence leaving the van whilst doing so his shoulder nudged into his mother's "Where the fuck…" The room was large and had many of the same vehicle that the blonde boy was held captive in, the room was painted white with bright lights illuminating the already bright room, in contrast the floor was tiled black that made a satisfying click while Yoshiki took each step.

"Welcome to the loading space to the Kishinuma Agency." Isao's voice echoed throughout the building.

"Fuck this…" Yoshiki said under his breath still secreting anger which harboured deep inside of himself. "How long am I being held captive?"

"Just until you do the mission dear, and you had some training." His mother's voice was heard for the first time. It trembled. Which pained the boy a tad hearing his mother so sad however it was only a tad that was overruled with all the hatred that he felt as she watched Yoshiki get thrown out of their home without lifting a finger.

"How long will that take?" His voice was cold and sharp matching the look of his eyes, Yoshiki still facing the opposite direction of his parents gaze.

"A month." His parents said in unison.

Then a long silence fell, Yoshiki knew he had no real choice however he felt as if his parents wanted to hear some sort of agreement to make them feel better as much as he hated to ease their guilt he found some sort of forgiveness. "Fine."

"Thank you so-"Isoa's voice was cut off by Yoshiki who turned around and settled menacing looing eyes into his.

"Don't you dare."

"…" Isao's mouth couldn't form any words as Yoshiki's eyes continued to attack his own.

"It's late now, Yoshiki let me take you to your dorm." Yoshiki's mother hurried to her son leading him out of the room. Yoshiki obediently followed his parent keeping his distance, they passed a large lobby with a glass wall which overlooked acres of green land, and some people dressed in head to toe in black were grouped around a reception desk. They took no notice to the obvious bleach blonde stranger of the building. "There are plenty agents your own age, however they are all asleep right now as training starts at 5 tomorrow morning the only people who are up right now are the receptionists you saw there." Yoshiki's mother explained earning no reply from her son. "You live in this dorm here." The woman who resembled Yoshiki to a point gestured to the door with the number 45 written on it. "We have already assigned you a mentor who will become your partner for the mission, they are the best in the whole headquarters."

"…"

"Well goodnight Yoshiki." And with that the woman left, handing him a key which Yoshiki presumed was for his room.

'What the hell is even going on.' Yoshiki turned the key until her heard a satisfying click opening the door his eyes scanned his room that was bigger than his whole apartment. The interior was monochrome with hints of red, there was a small kitchen space a dining table that had two large glass stools, a small room in the corner presumed to be the bathroom and a large double bed that had a woodland wallpaper decorated behind it. Forgetting the circumstances Yoshiki smiled at the room, this was the first thing he had that was luxurious since he was practically abounded by his parents. He knew his parents had a long road to gain his love again and material goods weren't going to change his mind. Strolling over to the bed Yoshiki's eyes laid onto the black outfit which was much alike what the receptionists wore 'This some kind of uniform?' next to that was a map of the building and a timetable of his training.

Hearing his stomach practically beg to have some sort of attention the blonde strolled over to the kitchen opening the fridge that was stacked high with dishes that he loved as a child, that also had a post it note attached that was written by his mother.

_Sorry, I missed you so much. Please help yourself._

The corners of his mouth pulled his mouth to upwards, fighting the urge to smile he crumbled the note up and threw it away going back to the fridge Yoshiki wasn't stubborn enough to pass up his mother's macaroni and cheese, he did miss that dearly.

After eating the first good meal he had in years he flopped onto his bad not bothering to check if there was a change of clothes in the closet. The blonde closed his extremely heavy lids and fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

**A/N:Having fun with writing this...I wonder who this mentor is...**


	3. A First Day

**A/N: Thanks to those who have left comments to my previous chapters, it really makes my day and keeps me motivated, leave me with your thoughts on this chapter and more than happy to take in suggestions for upcoming chapters too!**

Chapter Three: A First Day

_BRIIIIIING_

Leaping up to the noise the blonde in the school uniform slammed the alarm clock next the bed, realising he didn't even bother to put the crisp fresh washed white covers over himself. The clock read 4:00 leaving him an hour to get washed, eat breakfast and get changed.

Once doing these Yoshiki waltzed over to the sheet clothed in the provided black outfit, that had his 'activities' for today and again checking the time '4:40 okay so I have to be at training room 4 in 20 minutes.' As much as he hated it Yoshiki was a man for his word, so he tried his best to put his feelings aside and get on with the tasks and hopefully never will be involved in the family's business again. Deciding to leave now as he had no clue where anything was, as the map was no particular help he left his room. More people were in the lobby this time then last night, they looked around his age but Yoshiki wasn't one known to make friends so he continued to find this room.

Finally approaching the large door in a hallway that had a lot of other doors that looked the same surrounding it, however the number 4 indicated this was his destination, Yoshiki fondled the handle to swing the door open. The room was grey and had various weapons probed onto the wall with dozens of high tech gadgets, although he wasn't the only presence in the room. A small petite girl with indigo hair scraped into identical bunches was practicing combat with a knife against a mannequin, she had her back turned wearing the identical uniform to the blonde, only hers was styled for woman hugging her figure tightly presenting a hourglass shape that made the Blonde's heart quicken in pace.

Yoshiki stood watching the small girl attack a stuffed model with her knife, he was little amused but still a little intoxicated also; scared.

"You know no matter how hard you try he can't feel that." Yoshiki said with a light smirk on his face.

The girl stopped in shock and turned immediately around to the new presence, the indigo kept her combat pose unsure of who was there as she didn't recognise the voice, by dong this Yoshiki could finally see her appearance: her eyes were the largest part of her face they were blue matching her hair, her pale skin tone contrasted with her prominent features. She had a small button nose and light pink lips, Yoshiki was a little caught off guard by how attractive he thought she was. Causing his heart rate only to increase. 'What the hell am I feeling?' Yoshiki questioned himself as he was acquainted to these new set of feelings twists in his stomach.

"Yoshiki Kishinuma, right?" The girl crossed her arms stealing his smirk off his face only to use her own, the knife was still fastened to her hand.

"…" Yoshiki really didn't know how to act around this girl, no one ever had such an immediate effect over him.

"Hmm if you are… you're early. Which is something we appreciate at K Headquarters. Hey. Quit staring."

"S-sorry yes that is me, you are?" Deciding to keep his cool seemed like the best approach, as she was still equipped.

"Your mentor." The girl was fast to reply and settled the knife on its designated place neighbouring all the other gadgets and very pointy objects.

"Really…?!"

The girl's face changed at this comment the smirk transformed into more of a glare, causing Yoshiki to stiffen up on the inside "Why you sound so surprised?" The indigo hot head asked with a cold tone.

"…Ugh…"

Out of the blue, the bluenette began to giggle at the state of the flustered blonde. "Don't worry I get that reaction all the time." Flashing a striking smile, causing the flustered blonde to relax and collecting any leftover confidence he had left.

"…You look the same age as me, I was expecting-"

"A fossil?"

"Pretty much."

"I'm Ayumi Shinozaki by the way." Ayumi walked out of the combat room and into a small room besides the room she left Yoshiki in, she stumbled over to a cabinet that had numerous books, files and binders.

"Heh…so what am I supposed to be doing anyway?" As Ayumi was out of is sight, Yoshiki decided to have a look at all the gadgets mounted on the wall 'that's odd' the curios blonde thought to himself as he picked up what looked like lipstick.

"Well that's what I'm looking for!" A confused Ayumi replied to the blonde's question, still trying to search though the muddled amount of paperwork she had in the backroom.

'Is this some sort of weapon? Or is it Shinozaki's?' Yoshiki absentmindedly thought as he took off the cap of the confusing object.

"Ah…Found it" Ayumi happily hummed to herself as she left the room to begin her training with her first ever apprentice. Although arriving in the room made her stomach flip as the sight of her new apprentice holding a 'laser lipstick' projected to his face was presented to her. Ayumi couldn't think of anything else but tackle him, as she knew herself that the pain of her would be far less than the pain of what the blonde was about to inflict on himself.

Yoshiki lost all balance as Ayumi projected all her weight on him causing Yoshiki to impact the ground with his mentor right on top of him, he immediately realised their position and began to smirk, "What are you up to teach?"

Ayumi titled her head that was buried into his chest up to look at his irritating expression and snatched the lipstick off of his hands, she glared at him the whole time. "Saving you from this. Idiot." Ayumi projected the lipstick to the ceiling, whist she jolted herself up from her student, by pressing the button underneath the object triggering a blinding bright line disintegrating some material on the ceiling. Leaving a small circular hole above the pair. "What the hell were you thinking? You could have hurt yourself!"

'This is going to be a hard month' The pair thought to themselves.


	4. A First Session

**A/N: Apologies for the wait! I had my art exam that was 10 hours so my week has been a little hectic, anyways hope you enjoy this short chapter, the next one I'm planning to do is a biggie!**

**Also to those who like to have 'mood music' the song I listened to while writing this chapter is Lover Killer by My Brightest Diamond (I do not own) and I think it went quiet well...but that's just me so...ON WITH THIS LATE CHAPTER.**

Chapter 4: A First Session

"Okay that's the last of the rules, did you get that Kishinuma? We don't want a repeat of before, do we?" The lecturing Ayumi glanced up at the ceiling and back down to the blonde who was perched in the middle of the room, away from anything that could potentially burn his face off.

"-Yes Miss Shinozaki." 'Crap. What was she saying…' The troubled blonde was too busy admiring the lecturing bluenette to not even pay attention to what she was actually saying. It was almost like he was watching the TV on mute for the past half hour. 'Guess I'll never find out she's too adorable when her cheeks puff up red when she's scolding me or when her ocean blue eyes are shooting daggers at me…oh she has that face that says 'why are you not responding to what I was saying'' The blonde shook himself out of his thoughts, yet again and was greeted by this question.

"Ugh Kishinuma, this is the last time I am going to ask you. How are you on combat?"

"Hmm…I'm not sure..." This was a lie. Yoshiki knew exactly how he was in combat, he was excellent. As he had plenty of practicing living in the area that he did.

"…Alright I guess that's what we will cover today then! Grab that mat over there." The girl commanded the taller presence of the room, he raised himself from his chair immediately to do the task he was ordered to do. Once doing so, he glanced around the room showing that he was a little confused on the next task.

"Okay so who am I-ACK!" Suddenly a shoot of pain attacked the blonde's back of knee's causing him to collapse onto the floor.

"Tch tch tch. First rule in combat. Always suspect the unexpected. My wittle student." Ayumi's tone was mocking as she towered over the male who usually towered over her, whilst doing so she placed her hands on her hips to match her appearance to the intimidation in her voice.

Gathering his stunned thoughts over this mysterious and unique creature, Yoshiki stumbled to his usual position and posture. "Unlucky for you." He extended his large hand to her wrist forcefully leading it behind her back, making Ayumi to stiffen her posture as he held her from behind "I'm a fast learner." He whispered huskily into her cold ear.

Ayumi could feel the heat rise in her face from the actions of her student, deciding to ignore it completely she shook her arm off of him freeing from his grasp"…Good. As there is A LOT to learn." She made sure she enthused the words 'a lot' to cover how effected she was by his actions.

*5 hours of combat training*

"Okay, I'm impressed Kishinuma I wasn't expecting you to pick up so fast." Ayumi admitted whilst rolling up the vibrant blue mat that Yoshiki collected earlier.

"Ah thank you Miss Shinozaki." Yoshiki replied, in an exhausted yet cheerful tone.

"…No…Problem. That's enough for today though so feel free to have the afternoon off." Ayumi smiled genuinely at her tired student.

"Yeah I could use a break, what are you doing now?" Yoshiki asked while avoiding eye contact with his teacher and raised his arm that felt the weight of salt licks from all the beating it got from Ayumi, in their previous activities. To scratch the back of his head.

"Umm… I have all this paper work to sort out so that's me until 10pm sorted." The teacher pointed softly at her assignments for today.

"Shit. That's a lot."

"Kishinuma, no cussing. I told you earlier that at K Headquarters, foul language is prohibited." Ayumi scolded, folding her arms under her chest.

'Ah so here are one of the rules that I didn't listen two as I was getting lost in her…I'm doing it again FOCUS YOSHIKI BOY.' As Yoshiki acquainted reality again all he heard was Ayumi's conclusion on his frowned upon actions.

"I guess I could let you off with a warning seen as you worked so hard today, see you tomorrow."

"Heh…Sorry about that." Yoshiki apologised as he looked back at her work. "Do you want some help?"

Ayumi's eyes widened slightly to show her shocked reaction from the boy's request. "No. I will be fine, like I said see you tomorrow."

"Don't have to tell me twice, bye Shinozaki."

"…Gooday Kishinuma."


	5. A First Impression

**A/N: Wow…It's been a while since I've updated, this was due to the TONS of exams I had, Prom, and my crushes best friend…asking me out. Those aren't much of excuses but I am super happy to be back to writing, and I will be updating either twice a day or once a day, as I have sorted out everything that is going to happen in dis story XD Okay…without further ado ENJOY!**

Chapter 5:A First Impression

The blonde softly closed the door of training room 4 (AN:that rhymed…sorry carry on reading)and made his way back to his room, however just as he was walking down the main reception of the building, he heard what sounded like a yelp from a female. Deciding to investigate the situation he powerwalked over to who was the source of the sound. Once seeing the scene that unfolded before himself he couldn't help but laugh.

It was of 2 females, one with a brown hair styled in a boy cut whose figure was extremely mature, the other whose hands were latched onto the boy cut girl's breasts, that girl's hair was spiraled like two almost ginger cinnamon buns, on either side of her face. Both girls were wearing the same uniform as Ayumi an all-black two piece hugging their figures, although Yoshiki had to admit it to himself that Ayumi out wore hers over the two females in front of him. Despite his blunt personality he decided that pointing this fact out to the two girls was a great way to create a bad and creepy first impression, which he didn't want to give off. He noticed that the girl with the short hair whose face was painted in a crimson red by now was looking at him. The boy cut haired female began to speak.

"H-hey there, can- "

"Shinohora…" however she got interrupted by the all so familiar voice of Ayumi, which startled Yoshiki greatly since there was no evidence of her whereabouts before. He jumped round to look at her, to see that she obviously just arrived in the reception considering she was striding her way by the archway that led to the training rooms. Ayumi's voice was content yet stern. "Come on let go of Nakashima, how many times do I have to remind you of that rule. It's prohibited to touch another agent inappropriately, unless the other agent gives consent."

'Again..That's another rule I missed out on, not that I would do that anyway…maybe' Yoshiki noted to himself. Whilst he was doing so, he watched as who he presumed was Shinohora let go Nakashima's chest hesitantly, she locked eyes onto Yoshiki who hasn't said a word aloud in this whole situation.

"Oh…Who's this?" Shinohora's voice purred and her expression changed from disappointed back to mischievous, her eyes adjusting and her grin curling at both ends made Yoshiki feel a little uneasy to what was going on in her head about him.

"Ah…The name is Yoshiki Kishinuma." The blonde said with his signature smirk, crossing his arms and slightly shifting his weight to one side to give his posture sass. Ayumi walked closer to the group and stood by Yoshiki's side whilst saying

"Kishinuma is here as my first trainee, I believe I was told that we'd be working together for the next month. Ah…Kishinuma these two are Seiko Shinohora and Naomi Nakashima, they are working towards a separate case at the moment. Which they should be doing right now actually…" Ayumi's calm presence began to take a strict turn almost immediately after that last sentence 'There's those eyes again…' Yoshiki thought as he stared into her stern glare at the two girls infornt of them.

Seiko's grin only got more contorted "fufufu~Working with? Don't corrupt our little Ay-"

"Rule. An agent doesn't call a fellow higher status agent by their first name despite their closeness." Ayumi spat out, her voice and tone only got more intimidating but not cold, despite Ayumi's clear dig at Seiko, the cat grinned girl continued with the conversation.

"our little Shinozaki too much Kishinuma although by how close you are right now I'm not surprised that in training room 4 got a little hea-"

Naomi slapped Seiko mouth shut to create a certain TWAK echo throughout the large room. It bellowed though so much of the atmosphere it made Shinozaki loose her balance, Yoshiki swiftly seized the petite girl, just before she was about to make contact to the floor, which for some reason Yoshiki just couldn't let that happen to her. Luckily Seiko who would of probably had something inappropriate to say about the scene in front of her, had her mouth still clasped shut by Naomi.

Beginning to enjoy the warmth that the girl was radiating off her body, he was tempted to never put her down on the floor. Ayumi was a little dumbfounded as she was engulfed in a carried bridal position, although the only thing in her mind was…

"Rule."

"Eh? There's a rule about saving someone hurting themselves?"

"No, there's a rule for wasting an agents time when they have paper work to do…put me down Kishinuma."

Yoshiki then had an idea, it would probably end up getting him into more shit than he was in. But he was the one to tease and watching Ayumi getting wound up was amusing to watch.

"Alright, well those small legs of yours won't get you to that room very quick, so I will do the honour of escorting you." Yoshiki proposed the idea with the signature smirk plastered permanently on his face, not affected at all by the squirming smaller human desperate to get out of his grasp.

The blonde haired boy laid on the bed with crisp white sheets in his provided room of the agency, accompanied with an ice pack on his head 'pssh I knew it was a risky move but I didn't expect rap on the head afterwards…maybe I should of…That girl is something else.' His thoughts were his only company for now, at the late hour of eleven at night. Yoshiki shivered due to a cold breeze making contact to his exposed skin, glancing at the window he noticed that it wasn't open and that the starry sky looked almost fake. The boy was always fascinated by the sky, the intricate décor was what he loved most of it. He pulled the sheets around him to retract the breeze from attacking him once again, the loss of heat made him instantly think about what happened earlier today 'I miss her warmth…I am pathetic' and with that thought in mind he rolled over to get in a comfortable position for sleeping. Since he will definitely need it tomorrow, and the month ahead of him.

**A/N: This chapter had tons of fluff, but I really just wanted to introduce the infamous Seiko and Naomi to the story, later chapters will have more story in them do not worry. Have a good day and see ya next time, probably be tomorrow or later today!**


	6. A Injury

**A/N: Just a big THANK YOU to AliNeko-Chan for adding this story to her Community of 'Worth Reading Stories' hehe I can't get the grin off of me face, ENJOY EVERYONE!**

Chapter 6: A Injury

Waking up the next morning was exactly like the other despite the fact that Yoshiki slept in his clothes for today which saved him up to 5 minutes that he spent lazily under the covers since his body clock still hasn't adjusted to the timetable this place expects him to keep up. There was a irritable pain that was attacking the right side of his head, glancing down at the ice pack that now made a puddle in the highly furbished room's carpet, he remembered yesterday's events.

Deciding to check if there was any damage left Yoshiki stumbled into the small bathroom that had the same monochrome colour scheme. Looking into the mirror Yoshiki spotted his hair was in a exaggerated state than the usual sloppy state then it normally is, trying to adjust it to his casual style he spotted the invested blue black mix of colours on his right sight of his forehead, the mark wasn't big nor was it terribly painful, so this could be easily hidden until the swelling died down. He lowered his vision to look at his eyes, they had large creases forming underneath that indicated that he wasn't sleeping enough, the blonde didn't have to look in the mirror to know that fact, he continued to try and look less exhausted and-damaged. Half an hour later he was in front of the door of training room four, sliding it open he met the gaze of the bluenette he longed to see.

Ayumi was stood in the middle of the room, planted on top of the mat they used for training the blue fluorescent fabric was centred in the middle of the room. Everything in the room looked exactly the same as it did yesterday, apart from the device she was cradling in her hands.

"Ah Kishinuma you are on time!" Her eyes beamed and her aura gave off that everything that happened yesterday was forgotten.

"You sound surprised." Yoshiki stated bluntly as he hovered towards the bluenette realising that the 'device' was one of those tablets that he would watch in envy at customers in the store carry about on a regular basis. Back when he wasn't here.

"Just glad as the sooner we get this combat done which should be done by uhh…" Ayumi adverted her eyes downwards to look at the illuminating screen of the tablet she was holding. She swiped it a couple of times, while Yoshiki walked further in the room scanning the weapons. His eyes laid onto the misleading lipstick that he damaged this room with yesterday. "Don't get any ideas Kishinuma, w-"

Ayumi stopped speaking which caught Yoshiki's attention instantly, then she started to giggle. Yoshiki couldn't help but smile as he watched the girl break out of her strict character, it was almost comforting to watch her bright white teeth expose, to watch her eyes crinkle, to watch her posture relax and it was heart-warming to hear the sound of her laughter. Realising what she was doing Ayumi snapped back into reality cleared her throat and continued her earlier speech "Uhh…Yes we will be done with training in 3 days in combat since as you seem experienced, then there's weapons and hacking, and then after that there's the mission which I have no information on yet."

"Okay well we better get started with it then!" The blonde boy exclaimed as he raised his hand to scratch his head, of course regretting it straight away as making contact with the fresh bruise made him squirm a little. He bit his lip to refuse any noise of pain escape his month. Doing that didn't help as Ayumi spotted his unusual behaviour.

"Kishinuma, are you alright?"

"Of course I am." Having a delinquent's past Yoshiki was a good liar, so his tone and expression didn't crack and he thought that was enough to avoid any more questioning.

"No you're not, is there something wrong with your head?" Ayumi inched closer, she spotted a collage of purples and blues hidden under his bleach blonde spiky hair. Her eyes resembled dinner plates as the truth hit her. "Is-s that from yesterday?"

Yoshiki looked at her shocked expression, he considered to deny the truth again but he knew she was too stubborn and smart to let go of the truth, and anything if she found it suspicious. So the blonde shook his head up then down to illustrate the answer 'Yes.'

"Oh I'm so sorry, I can't believe I did that!" The dinner plates started to shine which indicated she was about to cry. This indication was confirmed as a newly formed tear skidded down her cheek.

"It's fine, why are you crying?" Yoshiki absentmindedly asked, as he had no idea why the girl was breaking down in front of him.

"Because I hurt you! I know there is a first aid kit. I'll be right back." Ayumi turned on the balls of her feet, and shot her body into the small room to search for the required box.

Ayumi looked after his wound whilst continuously apologising and mumbling how she broke a rule, then she ordered the blonde to go and get some rest since she registered his tired state, after a much needed 4 hour nap the two practiced a delayed 5 hours of training.

Yoshiki laid in his bed, for once not clothed in his black two piece and in the provided bedroom attire his mother left him, his head was like a broken record 'Because I hurt you.' Although he literary just met this small blue haired girl yesterday. She expressed emotions no one has ever emitted to him in a very long time: concern, determination, care, happiness and she even cried on his behalf. Watching that contorted Yoshiki's insides so much that he concludes.

"I will protect you no matter what, Shinozaki."

**A/N: Ahhh…The fluff is back, I just wanted Yoshiki to get his feelings sorted before the plot unfolds huehuehue~See ya Tomorrow! Also just tell me in de reviews if you want any certain things! **


	7. A Invitation

**A/N: WHA…12 reviews! Oh thank you they really keep me motivated. My sister had her leavers dance last night hence why there was no chapter as I was forced to get involved XD **

Chapter 7: A Invitation

The last day of combat came round quick and before the two teens knew it they were at the end of usual their routine. The blonde was rolling up the all so familiar mat, which by now wasn't as fluorescent as it once was. Yoshiki cringed a little remembering how Ayumi use to dominate him in their earlier sessions, however that was a different story now since today he was 'exceptional.'

Ayumi was swiping on her tablet, trying to find out more about their confidential task coming up, the girl in frazzled bunchies would glance occasionally at the tired out student, just to make sure the blonde wasn't up to anything as he seemed the unpredictable type in the short time they knew each other. A sudden sound of fists making contact to the door interrupted the two.

_Knock Knock Knock _

"It-s o-pen!" Ayumi panted out since Yoshiki was so 'exceptional' he was hard to keep up with so the last combat session was still taking a toll on her.

The door flew open. The figure holding the door handle had dark brown hair much alike the colour the bleach blonde use to have, the figure had the exact same bullet coloured eyes as Yoshiki, yet his were even more menacing, even when he seemed content like right now. This figure was no other than Isao, who was clothed in a navy blue suit that exaggerated his shoulders, giving off the illusion that he was bigger than he really was. As Yoshiki scanned the man, his fists clenched, in doing so he dropped the exhausted pale blue mat, while it flopped to the floor Yoshiki inched a little closer to his mentor, his promise was still prominent in his mind, since he was a victim of Isao's past verbal abuse. Yoshiki could feel his entire body tense, that it was probably visible to Ayumi that this man and he had some bad blood.

"Ah Shinozaki... Yoshiki, I have the timetable for next week's activities, you can have tomorrow off since you both excelled in the program so much also after next week you will commence phase one of the allocated mission, we have chosen for the pair of you, any questions?" Whilst Isao said so he strode into the room placed the timetable on Ayumi's desk, snatched the old mat and forced it into its designated spot and lastly he waltzed back to the door.

"J-just one, who will be teaching Kishinuma programming? As I'm not that advanced in that skill level." Ayumi stuttered out, she had a short amount of conversations with this new presence in the room, but after witnessing Yoshiki's reactions to his own father, she suspected there was more to him that she didn't know.

"No worries I wrote the name on the sheet, Shinozaki we are bringing in a specialist her name is Yui Shishido you both will be taking part in the sessions since the knowledge wouldn't hurt for you to know Shinozaki. And I know you can keep him in shape." Isao's gaze fell onto his son, his son who gave him nothing but a dismissal appearance, deciding that the last thing Yoshiki would want to do is talk to him Isao signaled the teenagers that he was taking his departure, and carefully closed the door behind him. This left a short silence in the room the girl in bunchies contemplating whether to pry into the Kishinuma's business and the blonde was startled whilst thinking of his past with that man. Finally coming to a decision the small petite girl said;

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, I have my family problems you have yours, let's keep it like that and try to do the best with this month!" Ayumi's eyes beamed with encouragement as she scanned the sheet Isao left them. Yoshiki watched her in awe the positive determination was by far one of his most favorite characteristics the bluenette possessed as Yoshiki had none whatsoever, she was his reminder that in the world there was some good left.

"So what are you going to do tomorrow Shinozaki?" Yoshiki piped in as he formed a dangerous yet perfect idea in his mind.

"I honestly don't know, I have no paperwork or assignments to work towards right now apart from this one." Ayumi casually explained while gesturing at her desk, the desk only had the timetable sat on it unlike a while back where it was piled high with documents and binders.

"Perhaps we c-"

_Knock Knock Knock_

"It's open…_again_" Ayumi sighed as she was, a little curious to hear what the blonde was going to say.

"HI ALL." Bellowed a cheery and ecstatic Seiko, her appearance still hadn't changed a bit since the blonde first met her. "I just wanted let know that we are having a barbeque on the training fields tomorrow. And you guys can tag along if you want to."

"Oh Shinohora thank you for the invitation, when you say we…?" Questioned a now slightly interested small girl.

"Ahhh you remember Sakutaro and Mochid-"

"Yes." The interest Ayumi gave to this conversation was escalating, fast. The fact she cut off Shinohora and her face faded to a pink spiked the attention to the silent person in the room.

"Their back from their assignment, they surprised me and Nakashima while we were wiring some movement detectors! Suzumoto is visiting tomorrow too as she is delivering some new devices. That means we can be the 6 we were when we all started! It can be a 7 if Kishinuma wants to come" The girl with the cinnamon rolled hairstyle danced about the room, but what really caught Yoshiki's attention was when this Mochida was mentioned Ayumi's aura perked up and then as soon as Nakashima was mentioned the aura deflated. 'Who is this Mochida? And what's their relationship?' questioned the blonde. The easiest way to answer these inaudible queries was to agree to go to the event Seiko was blubbering about.

"Heh…The more the merrier right?" Yoshiki tried to pitch in some sort of enthusiasm. He raised his left arm to scratch his right side of his head that was fully healed as previous patch of blue and purples matched the rest of his skin once again.

"Hell YEAH! I'll go tell Mochida and Nakashima who are properly making out some place round here. Bye!" And with that sentence the small child who had too much sugar bolted out of the room.

Ayumi let out an audible sigh forgetting that the blonde was still in the room.

"So who's Mochida and Sakutaro?"Yoshiki smirked a little while asking this, he leaned his body to rest against his mentor's desk.

"They were part of our friendship group back in High school, we were all together even when this agency chose us for their training program as we were the strongest candidates from Kisaragi Academy. Although after training I went in a different direction, since I was class rep I was considered for a higher title and everyone paired off apart from Suzumoto, she's Sakutaro's girlfriend and she designs the gadgets in a whole different campus." Ayumi's explanation was without hesitation.

"Sorry to hear that, I know what it feels like to be separated off from everyone else."Yoshiki could feel his eyes cloud over a little due to past frustration he had been keeping to himself.

Ayumi made a small hum after her student said that "As much of a pain you are to teach-"

"I'm not that bad!" Jokily snapped the blonde.

Ayumi turned her head to look at him dead in the eye, Yoshiki's body tensed but not as much Isao made him "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You shouldn't interrupt me Kishinuma. I was going to finish that I'm glad you are here." Ayumi looked away in embarrassment at the last sentence, she knew she was crossing boundaries a little with that but honestly was always a love hated trait she had.

"Sorry. I am an idiot." Yoshiki slid his hand under his mentor's chin, to force her to look at him as he said his next sentence with all his honesty. "Believe it or not the feeling is mutual." The blonde stared deeply into the ocean blue eyes that softened at his gaze. Ayumi felt stunned as she could feel herself get lost in the sharp menacing eyes full of…something that she didn't understand. The bluenette couldn't point it out however she instantly got control of her actions and flexed from the blonde's proximity.

"Well that's good, you can leave now if you want to I'll go through our future program and give it to you tomorrow at the barbeque." Ayumi limped over to her desk, confusion sickened her thoughts and movements.

"See ya teach." Yoshiki casually watched her retreat in a mixture of embarrassment and happiness, embarrass as she retreated, happy as the long pause it took. He approached the door and carefully closed it, leaving a flustered bluenette to think.

**A/N: Awh well I stated at the beginning how there would be little fluff...although I can't help myself. **

**Yep. We are having a reunion! WOO! Although will Yoshiki be happy with the new arrivals? I dunno I'm about to write it :3 **


	8. A Reunion

**A/N: Had my final farewell thing at school today, it was rather emotional that now I'm sat here in tears writing this. I just can't help it…I really liked school. I'm a loser XD**

Chapter 8: A Reunion

The buzz of Kishinuma headquarters was slightly unusual, those who bustled around the complex with their heads down trying to get to their allocated place casually strolled their way about the green fields that the large windows framed from inside.

This made Yoshiki realise that it was the first time in a couple of days that he left the building to go outside, he was in the main hall trying to spot anyone that looked like the group of people Ayumi would talk to him about. That's when he laid his eyes on Seiko next to Naomi whose hand was intertwined with…Mochida? Whoever this was he had large chocolate eyes, brown well brushed hair and a warm welcoming grin. The complete opposite the delinquent, apart from the identical uniform they wore.

"Kishinuma~" The hyper active child waved to the blonde who was watching the 3 make their way to him.

"Hey I don't believe we have met. The name is Satoshi Mochida" The male brunette extended his free arm towards Yoshiki, the blonde was a little hesitant to reply to the gesture but he gave in and firmly shook back whilst introducing himself.

"We haven't, I'm Yoshiki Kishinuma." As the two boys let go of hands Yoshiki noticed a fresh scar across Satoshi's left cheek. "Heh…you got on someone's bad side?"

"Ah…Some jerk attacked me on surprise on. Unfortunately that incident wasn't in my favour." Replied Satoshi.

"Mochida, it could have been far worse which I'm thankful it's not." Naomi muttered to herself to earn a regretful glance from Mochida and his smile saddened a little, she squeezed his hand for reassurance.

"Always suspect the unexpected, I guess." Yoshiki thoughtfully blurted out, as he remembered how he learnt that advice.

"Glad to see you are finally learning something Kishinuma." That voice was all too familiar to the blonde he didn't have to turn around to acknowledge who it was, instead he chuckled from her introduction as the bluenette in bunchies skipped up to the 4 people. "Mochida! It's great to see you're…not completely damaged." Ayumi exclaimed as she punched Satoshi lightly on his shoulder.

"Careful Shinozaki, he'll be far worse if you continue to do that." The blonde's witty comment made the whole group break into a light laughter. Yoshiki couldn't help but feel comfortable around this new group of people, he spent his whole life shutting people out that made the environment he was in foreign although it just felt right, normal even.

"You guys can't be having this much fun without me!" Interrupted a high pitched voice, the blonde couldn't recognize the owner of it so he swirled the balls of his feet to the direction of the source of the sound. It was a brunette girl with shoulder length hair, random strands were snatched together in a pink hair tie. An elongated lab coat draped around her body and peaked out the bottom was the lower half of her legs that were attached to exceptionally short feet. Despite the miniscule size of her feet her height was pretty average, making Ayumi probably the shortest of the group so far by a good few inches. Next to her was a boy with a blue hair, the ends of his hair sat on the silver glasses he had on covering his paler blue eyes. Again he had the black two piece that Yoshiki by now was getting pretty bored of seeing. He was pretty sure he was Sakutaro and the female was Suzu-

"Mayu Suzumoto?!" Squealed the girls and they practically were attacking Mayu in a group hug within seconds, this left Yoshiki and Satoshi watch the reunion. This was probably Yoshiki's best chance to ask the question that was still left on his mind.

"Mochida?" Yoshiki carefully said his name as he thought how he should go about this.

"That's the name" Satoshi's attention was fully in Yoshiki's hands now.

"What is exactly you and Ay-Shinozaki's relationship, I mean since I have to work with her for su-"

"No need to explain. I know what it looks like when a man is pining for a girl's affection." Satoshi practically stole Yoshiki's smirk as he caught the blonde of guard

"Eh? I wasn't making that obvious was I?!" Yoshiki's voice raised a little.

"To her she has no idea, girls are like that, and I just know from personal experience with Naka- Oh hey girls!" Satoshi's voice seemed genuine until he practically screamed the last part.

"I'm not a girl." Sakutaro winced.

"You whine like one though" Smirked the blonde, the comment had mixed reactions all the guys chuckled a little unlike the opposite gender that all glared at Yoshiki for what felt like a hour to the blonde until he felt a direct shot of pain in his foot. "GAH, WHAT TH-"

"Look who is whining now. Huehue~ Kishi." Confidently sung Seiko as her foot pulled away from on top of the blonde's, which made everyone chuckle.

After everyone had a brief reunion with each other and Yoshiki introduced himself to Morishige, the 7 trailed out into the front grounds where they started to squabble to choose the 'perfect spot.' The afternoon was calm yet entertaining for the 7 teenagers. The conversation was always afloat, the food brought by Mayu was cooked exceptionally well by Naomi and Satoshi, Seiko would occasionally grope Naomi and everyone seemed so comfortable around each other and loud. Apart from Ayumi who much alike the blonde kept to themselves when the subject 'family' came up. Their glances met and they both threw a thoughtful smile at another, all this socializing was so new to Yoshiki that he had to depart from the teenagers earlier, he thanked everyone as he strolled away from the group. He spotted a ladder that led to the roof of the building letting curiosity get the better of him the blonde hoisted his body weight up the ladder until he reached the top of the establishment.

The view was breath taking.

Since it was about sunset the sky displayed the best mixture of warm tones: reds, oranges and yellows danced and blended into each other. The material the flat roof was made out of made a clonk sound as the boy strolled his weight to be closer to the view. He propped himself leaning onto the bars that surrounded the roof. He felt something shift in his pocket as he adjusted his body to be supported by the building, rummaging through that pocket revealed a packet of cigarettes. The blonde wasn't a regular smoker, his life and the dynamics caused him a great amount of stress that led him to this purchase, he didn't want to admit it to himself but sometimes he needed their relief. Unfolding the box displayed 5 cigarettes standing up in a line ready to be inhaled by his lungs.

"Here goes nothing." The blonde muttered to himself as he raised the chosen cigarette out of the packet, fiddled with his lighter till he got a spark and combined the two. The cigarette tasted awful, a lot more awful than normal this made the blonde cough a little as he took the demon away from his mouth.

Suddenly he saw a small hand grip around his arm, the small hand forced him to the floor of the roof pulling him back in the process. The hand now had a body and a face connected to it, of course it was no other than Ayumi Shinozaki who towered over the taller male who she pinned to the floor. Her large circular eyes were giving the cigarette a death stare, whilst this word escaped her mouth:

"Rule."

**A/N: Oh BOY. I wouldn't want to be Kishi~ right now XD Also listen to Hozier-Arsonist's Lullaby! Its supa good! BYEE**


	9. A Quick Update!

Hey guys

I am SUPA busy at the moment so there will be no updates to this story until 11th of August as I am currently illustrating for a publisher and it takes up so much time but it's so exciting. Yes I draw too XD also I was form captain for my year so those of you who think I am ayumi...maybe I am! Aha I'm sorry guys for the news I just wanted to let you all know rather than letting you all think I abandoned this story also thank you so much for supporting this story just for reading it and for reviewing.

BYEEEE till the 18th!


End file.
